Almas en Sintonía
by Lifya19
Summary: Por que el amor se da en cualquier situación, sin importar la época, la persona o el generó, este siempre tratara de ganar ante sus elegidos, haciéndoles caer en su juego. Uno sabor agridulce. (Howard Link x Allen Walker) Linkllen Drambles, One-Shot Advertencia: M-Preg, Gore
1. Trabajo

Hola! Supongo esta será mi primera serie de One-shot y Drambles, sobre esta pareja en particular. Y es que, últimamente me he estado viendo la serie y dije: "Oh, que hermosa pareja hacen esos Dos", ciertamente me encanta también el Yullen, sin embargo, tengo cierta afición por las parejas casi imposibles, y del que el contenido, lamentablemente es casi nulo. Y dejen me decirles que el Ingles no se me da, soy pésima, si pudiese hacer un porcentaje del ingles el mio estaría por debajo del 0%.

Por eso decidí poner mi " _granito de arena_ " y es que es lamentable el hecho de casi no tener de esta pareja TwT, ¿Alguien ya se ha leído el manga completo o al menos hasta donde se quedo? ¿No? Bueno, iré a llorar en un rincón de mi habitación por si necesitan algo.

* * *

Trabajo

Si bien se la pasaba anotando cosas irrelevantes de Allen en su libreta, se había dado cuenta que aquel muchacho tan lleno de energía, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba deprimido. Y lo más extraño de eso era que nadie parecía darse cuenta, más que él. En las noches largas frías de invierno, Allen no paraba de llorar hasta que se quedaba dormido por el cansancio.

Él un par de veces le había consolado y había dormido a su lado tratando de que sintiera mejor. Eso era algo que no decía en sus reportes, eso era algo mas íntimo, entre el vigilante y el vigilado. Allen le pregunto varias veces el por qué de sus acciones , a lo que él solo se limitaba a a contestar " _Es mi trabajo"_ Link se reía de si mismo, era un maldito mentiroso. Su trabajo era vigilar y nada más que eso.


	2. Estragos

Oh, por que nadie es más rápida que yo...Ok, no, estas pequeñas historias ya las tenía publicadas en otro lado (Si buscan con cautela, las encontraran 7u7)

 _¿Yo soy la única que piensa que Levellie es algún pariente de Hitler?_

Sin más que decir, espero y que les guste...

* * *

Estragos

Todo se había ido de sus manos, ya no podía seguir suprimiendo al catorceavo, lamentaba el decepcionar a todos, pero era ahora vano el intento de ser quien realmente era, Allen. Todos le odiaban, tan solo por el simple hecho de ser también el recipiente de los Noé. Maldijo en voz baja, el dolor de perderse dentro de si mismo era algo agobiante, pero ya que más daba a nadie le importaba. Por qué seguir luchando.

-¡Allen!¡Allen Walker!¡Despierta Allen!-Esa voz, le sonaba tan familiar, pero sus recuerdos estaban siendo borrados. Cómo podía seguir luchando-¡Allen!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, volviéndolos a cerrar a causa de la luz que se asomaba por la ventana de aquella habitación.

-¿Dónde...?-Se sentía confundido, hace solo un momento estaba luchando contra el catorceavo. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¡Allen! Hasta que despiertas...levántate ahora, se nos hará tarde para ir por nuestra Hija-Mencionó aquel inspector que le vigilo por más de tres años.

-¿Hija...?-Dijo confundido. ¿Estaba casado con Link?

-Claro cariño, nuestra hija, Miranda, Miranda Howard-Respondió el inspector mientras terminaba de arreglarse, para después acercarse a su esposo-Te dije que no tomaras tanto, pero bueno, no quisiste escucharme-Mencionó en forma de reproche. No entendía nada, al parecer el alcohol había tenido efectos negativos hacía su persona, más de pronto fue atacado por la realidad.

Era verdad, la guerra había concluido, la Orden Negra se había desintegrado, sufrieron solo una perdida, Miranda Lotto. Después de tan solo dos años terminado el conflicto con los Noé, él y el inspector, Link Howard se enamoraron y por ende se casaron, un año más paso y él dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabello plateado y ojos de color fuego, tan iguales a los de su padre Link.

-Ah, tuviste razón-Mencionó Allen para después acercarse más a su marido y depositar un beso en los labios del inspector, quién devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, el desayuno esta listó, te espero abajo!-Concluyo Link separándose de Allen para posteriormente salir del cuarto en dirección a la cocina de aquella cómoda casa, ubicada a las afueras de París.

Allen se levantó con pereza, eso había sido extraño, pero sabía que los estragos de la guerra se habían quedado en él y era para menos. Se miro al espejo del pequeño tocador de la habitación. Su cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura, una que otra marca de mordidas en sus hombros, cuello y piernas. El pequeño vestido blanco de tirantes dejaba ver lo delgado que era, su brazo color sangre y aquellas cicatrices suyas. Si, sin duda era él. Cómo podía olvidar todo esto, algo era seguro, no volvería a tomar alcohol. Y quién diría, dos meses después, le dio la hermosa noticia a su marido, al parecer la familia crecería aun más gracias a dos pequeños gemelos que estaban aún en su interior.

Al parecer los estragos de la guerra no habían sido tan malos.


	3. Una vez en Diciembre

Los que sean fanáticos de Disney, apuesto a que sabrán identificar la canción...

* * *

 _Una vez en Diciembre_

-¿Has escuchado? La leyenda de éste lugar-Mencionó un chico pelirrojo a su compañero peliblanco.

-¿Qué leyenda?...

 _Esta vez puedo ver..._  
 _Los recuerdos me envuelven_  
 _La canción que escuché_  
 _Una vez en Diciembre..._

Hace mucho tiempo en estas ruinas, existía un gran e importante palacio. Allí vivía un príncipe de cabello castaño y de hermosos ojos violetas. Su nombre era un misterio, pero le apodaban el catorceavo, por ser el numero catorce en la lista de sucesión. Este chico de no más de quince años, era el más codiciado de todos, apuesto a que te preguntas por qué. Se dice que era un ciervo de Dios, ya que él podía dar vida, justo como una mujer.

El vivía en paz en el palacio, hasta que cumplió 17 años, en ese entonces las cartas de compromiso llegaban sin parar. Al catorceavo no le interesaba ninguna, y como él era todo un aventurero salió de incógnito a su ciudad en una noche de noviembre.

 _Me adoraban con fervor..._  
 _Cómo extraño sentir amor_  
 _Quien gozaba al bailar_  
 _Un vals inmemorial..._

Ya veo, estas interesado en saber que paso, en ese caso sigamos con la leyenda. Al salir, quiso conocer cada rincón de la ciudad y lo logro, salía cada noche solo para conseguir ese objetivo, más el destino fue caprichoso y un guardia le reconoció. El catorceavo no había visto nunca a ese hombre, de cabello largo rubio y ojos rojos como el fuego. Pobre muchacho quedo prendado de ese guardia, quién le escolto de nuevo al palacio.

Los días pasaron deprisa y ese guardia junto al príncipe, se volvieron mejores amigos. Juntos salían a la ciudad sin decir algo a alguien, era su secreto y de nadie más. El tiempo paso y el príncipe con diecinueve años de edad, se entrego en cuerpo y alma a aquel guardia, quién hizo exactamente lo mismo entregándose al príncipe. Quien les viera diría que era el amor más puro de todos. Pero su destino era cruel, y el amor de ambos no duraría mucho con vida.

 _Me adoraban con fervor..._  
 _Cómo extraño sentir amor_  
 _Quien gozaba al bailar_  
 _Un vals inmemorial..._

Estalló una guerra, la cual era consecuencia de un Rey celoso de otro reino. Su nombre se borro de la historia, así que se le conoce como el Conde Milenario, ese Rey fue el único en darse cuenta del amor secreto del guardia y el príncipe. Y sin más ataco el palacio en donde residía el catorceavo. El guardia al tratar de defender a su amado murió en manos del mismísimo Conde. En ese entonces, el príncipe al enterarse de la horrible noticia, contraataco con más brutalidad a su agresor, saliendo victorioso en la guerra. Sin embargo, su vida había perdido todo sentido, su querido guardia ya no estaba a su lado y él, sin saber que dentro suyo residía el fruto de su amor. Atravesó su corazón con una daga, quitándose la vida y arrancándosela a su primogénito, que aún estaba en su interior.

 _Lejos fue, tiempo atrás..._  
 _Poco a poco se pierde_  
 _Lo que amé de verdad_  
 _Más conservó en mi mente..._

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto Lavi?-Cuestiono el peliblanco a su amigo.

-Por nada...-Respondió el pelirrojo saliendo de las ruinas, dejando al peliblanco atrás. Mientras veía como el guardaespaldas de su amigo iba detrás de éste.

 _La canción que escuché..._

El peliblanco quiso examinar mejor las ruinas, su mirada violeta trataba de memorizar cada camino que tomaba, más un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse para apreciar que era lo que había provocado ese sonido, encontrándose solo con una mirada rojiza, tan parecida al fuego.

-Señor Allen...Es tarde para que ande vagando por este lugar-Mencionó aquél guardaespaldas que le seguía a casi todas partes , de cabello rubio largo atado a una trenza.

-Me asustaste Link, tienes razón será mejor volver-Mencionó al peliblanco encaminándose a dónde estaba su vigilante para después tomarlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ambos se miraron, sentían un Deja vu, parecía que este lugar trataba de decirles algo que ellos ignoraban. Se dieron un casto beso y se encaminaron a la salida de aquellas ruinas, hablando de cosas triviales y con una enorme sonrisa llena de amor en ambos rostros. La nieve caía lentamente, si mal no recordaban, hoy era el primer día de Diciembre. Justo el día en el que el príncipe conoció al guardia, quién resulto ser su primer y único amor.

 _Un vez en diciembre..._


	4. Un Amor Aberrante

Hola! Aquí con un nuevo Dramble u One-shot...(La verdad no se en que categoría entraría) :3

* * *

Un Amor Aberrante

A pesar de la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana, los ojos de aquel exorcista parecían dos hermosas joyas, llenas de vida. El inspector sonrió con cariño, a la vez que recostaba con sumo cuidado a Allen en la mullida cama, para después depositar castos besos en el cuello de este. Adoraba estos momentos en los que dejaba de lado su trabajo y su título como inspector, solo para ser Link y nada más. La mascara de seriedad que siempre lleva consigo caía solo con Allen. Ese chiquillo de tan solo 17 años de edad con tal solo tocar su piel, ocasionaba miles de sentimientos en su pecho, su cabeza dejaba de razonar y sus sentidos solo se enfocaban a él, a Allen. Sinceramente poco le importaba el hecho de que el joven exorcista fuera el enemigo, por que sabía de antemano que solo él podía suprimir al decimocuarto con tan solo una caricia. En esa pequeña habitación solo estaban Link y Allen, no había exorcistas, no había inspectores, la guerra no existía en ese momento. Allen acariciaba y besaba con ímpetu a su acompañante, y este correspondía de la misma manera.

¿Desdé cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía vivir sin Link? ¿Por qué sentía celos cuando Link no le observaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado?

Las ropas comenzaban a estorbar y una a una iban cayendo al suelo, mientras que los besos se volvían más pasionales, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en ambos cuerpos desnudos. Sin duda este acto lleno de amor estaba claramente prohibido y era, moralmente incorrecto. Pero ya que más daba, irían con gusto al infierno, disfrutaban del pecado y era algo de lo que no se arrepentían. Llego el punto culminante en donde ambos se hicieron uno, Allen no paraba de nombrar y gemir el nombre de su amante, siempre le hacía sentir bien. Link por otro lado, disfrutaba de este momento tan sublime, con cada caricia, con cada beso, trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Allen, quería hacerle saber cuanto le amaba, su satisfacción era infinita. Después de un tiempo ambos cayeron exhaustos, el sudor perlaba con gloria a ambos cuerpos.

Quizás ante los ojos de Dios era malo, pero ante ellos, era lo único bueno que han tenido, por que detrás de la puerta todo era distinto, todo se inundaba en un amor puro e infinito. Por que sí, a Link le encantaba hacer el amor con Allen y a Allen, le fascinaba ser sólo de Link.

Pobres almas cayendo en pecado, solo su amor les salvara de un destino frio y cruel, las cartas ya estaban echadas, el juego ya había comenzado, solo faltaba obtener la victoria.


	5. Metódico

¿Ya dije que nadie es más rápida que yo? wajajaja, estas cosas salen como pan caliente. Ok no, XD.

Espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

Metódico

Allen estaba más que exhausto por la última misión asignada, la inocencia había sido recolectada con éxito, sin embargo los akumas que se presentaron esta vez habían sido más que de costumbre. Él prefería estar en su habitación junto a su novio, pero tenía que conformarse estando en la enfermería. Allen daba suspiros cada cinco minutos, llegando a llamar la atención de sus compañeros y amigos, además de una que otra enfermera, cualquiera que le viera diría que estaba sufriendo por algo o por alguien.

-…Allen-kun… ¿seguro que estas bien?-Cuestiono con curiosidad Miranda, quien le había acompañado en la misión.

-…Estoy bien, Miranda-san, solo que…-Respondió con tristeza el albino, preocupando más a la exorcista, quien iba a preguntar de nuevo, más una pequeña discusión en la entrada de la enfermería le distrajo.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!-Esa voz, era del inspector a cargo del cuidado y vigilancia de Allen.

-¡Allen no te necesita ahora! ¡Estúpido dos puntos!-Aquella era la voz de Lavi.

-¡Que irrespetuoso! ¡Por eso no te asignan a las misiones!-Contraataco el inspector entrando a la enfermería con un Lavi colgando de su cintura-¡¿Podrías mejor soltarme?!

-¡Jamás!

Esa ya era una escena típica de ambos hombres, Lavi trataba de proteger a Allen de Link, y a Link sencillamente no le importaba, pero a la larga ya le estaba fastidiando, si esto era ahora, no se imaginaba cuando se enterara que Allen era su novio.

-¡Link!-Exclamo Allen con alegría, su expresión había cambiado por completo, Miranda hubiese jurado ver flores a su alrededor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Walker?-Cuestiono el inspector acercándose a Allen, quien no paraba de sonreírle, Lavi por su parte trataba de apartarle del albino.

-Sí, las enfermeras han hecho un buen trabajo-Dijo Allen asintiendo levemente.

-Excelente, pero una vez que te recuperes serás asignado a otra misión, aquí esta lo que necesitas saber, por ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer, volveré a venir cuando termine-Dijo el inspector entregando el ya tan acostumbrado cuadernillo a Allen, quien se limitó a sonreírle con cariño-Bien, me retiro.

-¡Ya lárgate dos puntos!-Grito Lavi jalando a Link de la cintura.

Allen solo miro con diversión la escena delante de él, para después sentarse mejor en aquella camilla. Abrió con cuidado el cuadernillo notando una pequeña hoja doblada dentro de este, con cautela fue abriéndola y se dispuso a leerla.

" _¿Te encuentras bien?, lamento ser tan frio, pero por obvias razones no puedo consentirte como sólo tú te lo mereces, en verdad que fue preocupante al verte llegar en ese estado, no sabes como prefería acompañarte así, a lo menos, yo te hubiese cuidado mejor. ¿Sabes? En este tipo de momentos es cuando odio a Lvellie, apuesto a que en este momento estas sonriendo, me alegro de ello. Añoro tenerte solo para mí, en donde solo te encuentres en mis brazos, quiero estar solo con Allen, en donde mi mascara caerá, y en donde dejare salir a mi verdadero yo. Te Amo, de eso no te olvides, te extrañe bastante, hubiese muerto si no regresabas, pero ahora que estas aquí, te haré saber cuánto te amo, no solo con palabras, si no con acciones. Recupérate pronto mi amado Allen, tú y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar._

 _-Siempre tuyo, Link-_

Una pequeña nota improvisada, esos detalles son los que amaba de Link, él también esperaba con ansias estar en los brazos de aquel inspector, sonrió con felicidad doblando de nuevo la nota, guardándola en el cuadernillo, el cual abrazo con fuerza, aposto a que parecía una colegiala enamorada y le importaba un bledo parecerlo. Link estaba a su lado y era lo único que le entusiasmaba saber.

Miranda solo observaba con curiosidad las expresiones del albino, pero mientras Allen siguiera con esa maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios, que más daba lo demás. Aunque había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba como Allen lograba convivir con su vigilante, Howard Link, ese hombre era bastante metódico y Allen era todo lo contrario. Con un leve movimiento alejo de su cabeza esos pensamientos, mientras se llevaran bien, todo estaría en orden.

Y quién diría, polos opuestos se atraen, o eso dicen.


End file.
